


Voice Activated

by 27dragons, tisfan



Series: Tales from the Communal Kitchen (the ex-assassins files) [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, but to be fair bucky asks for it, it's complicated - Freeform, tony is a fucking tease, we're honestly not sure which of them is subbing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: In which Tony makes good on his threat fromRough Edges:Tony stepped back half a step to look Bucky over. “Someday,” he mused, “I’m going to tie you down and make you tell me what to do to you. Every little thing, in as much detail as I can drag out of you.”Bucky’s eyes were wide, and Tony grinned at him. There was a sharp disconnect between the things Bucky wanted to do and the things he wanted to say. Tony sometimes enjoyed exploiting Bucky’s bashfulness, and as Bucky had never called a halt, Tony rather suspected that Bucky enjoyed it, too.





	Voice Activated

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% smut, no plot elements at all, and might take place anytime in the Communal Kitchen 'verse after Rough Edges. You probably already know whether it's something you want to read. :)

_Bucky_

Bucky nuzzled at Tony’s neck, just inside the door of the penthouse. It had been a long damn day and he was more than ready for a little bedroom antics to take his mind off things. “Lose the shirt, doll,” he said, nipping at Tony’s throat, “or I’m gonna tear it right off you.”

Tony chuckled but started unbuttoning his shirt, even as he tipped his head back for Bucky’s mouth. “Your wish is my command,” he said lightly, letting the shirt fall to the floor. “What’s next?”

There was a patch of skin just behind Tony’s ear that was unusually susceptible to Bucky’s tongue, and he sought it out, one hand coming up to cup the back of Tony’s head. “Oh, you usually think of something,” he said, rough and breathy, already wanting. Odd, though, Tony’s arms didn’t come up around him the way he usually did, standing almost slack in Bucky’s embrace. Bucky leaned back a little, eyebrow up. “Baby?”

Tony smiled readily enough, his eyes warm and wicked. “Yes, dear?”

He was getting better at this, trying to trace the path of Tony’s thoughts -- it was an effort some days, keeping up with the resident genius. Tony’s eyes were dancing and there was that tiny little smirk at the corner of his mouth which meant he’d already decided something and… Bucky replayed the conversation in his head, then… “Take the belt off,” he suggested.

Tony’s hands immediately started working at his belt, his smile growing wider. “Whatever you say, sugarlump,” he said, and maybe Bucky was imagining it, but that sure looked like the spark of challenge in his eyes.

Bucky almost groaned. Tony had threatened this, from time to time, but Bucky was never sure how seriously to take him. Like many of Tony’s ideas, sometimes he just… sort of forgot. Bucky crooked a finger at Tony. “C’mere,” he said, pointing right in front of him. He leaned in when Tony got close, licked the rim of Tony’s ear, then said, “How bad are you gonna troll me on this, Stark?”

Tony hummed a little. “Now why would you say such a hurtful thing, sweetcheeks? Here I am, offering to obey your every command, and you accuse me of trolling?”

“Believe it or not,” Bucky said, “it’s because I _know_ you.” He rolled his shoulders, heat and want sparking with a frisson of unease; what might actually be considered performance anxiety. He wasn’t sure where it had started, but it was a herculean effort for him, sometimes, to talk about the things he _wanted_. But this was _Tony_ , and Tony had very rarely led him wrong in pursuit of their mutual pleasure.

“Okay, okay, doll,” Bucky said, his heart rate elevating. “Kiss me, then.”

“My pleasure,” Tony purred, and then his mouth was on Bucky’s, his tongue teasing at the edge of Bucky’s lips, teeth catching lightly in tiny nips, taunting and tormenting the way only Tony could. His hands, however, stayed at his sides, because Tony was _awful_.

Well, two could play at that game, at least. “Open up,” Bucky demanded, taking control of the kiss and licking into Tony’s mouth, tasting and teasing. He used his grip on the back of Tony’s head to pull them closer together. Quick flicks of his tongue teased at the edge of Tony’s top lip, just under his mustache where the skin was extra sensitive earned him a startled gasp.

“Mmmm  _god_ I love the way you kiss,” Tony sighed happily. He tipped his head to look up at Bucky, eyebrow lifting in challenge.

Christ, he needed to up his game already? This was going to kill him. He shivered, pressing his face against the protective hollow of Tony’s throat. “Put your hands on me, Tony, ‘round my waist, hmmm? Need to feel you, the way you touch me.” He wasn’t sure it was allowed, but he let his own hands drift down, helped himself to a handful of Tony’s perfect ass, showcased in trousers that were tailored specifically for the amount of leg and round, sweet curves that Tony had. One of those conflicts he always had was admiring the view and knowing (and _hating_ ) that other people were getting a good goddamn eyeful as well.

Tony’s hands slid around his waist, even teased under the hem of his shirt to caress the skin there, fingers tracing patterns and loops all along the small of Bucky’s back. Tony didn’t _quite_ nuzzle at the side of Bucky’s head, but warm breath tickled his ear. “Like that, sweetheart?”

“Such a troll,” Bucky muttered, trying to work it all out in his head.

Tony laughed, low and wicked. “I love making you blush,” he said.

“I _know_ ,” Bucky said, feeling it now, that creep up his neck when Tony got him hot and bothered. He knew why it happened, he just didn’t know how to make it stop, and the way Tony looked, when it happened, Bucky wasn’t sure -- entirely -- that he wanted it to. But, god, did it make things hard someti -- shit, there went the rest of the flush, because he knew what Tony would say if he admitted that. Stupid pun, _god dammit_. He growled. “I want you to kiss me. I want your tongue in my mouth, I want your hands on me, on my back, in my hair, I want you to move, I want you to bite my lip and suck on the side of my neck and kiss me like it’s the last time you’re ever going to get to. _Please._ ”

“Oh, well done,” Tony laughed and finally, _finally_ kissed him properly, dirty and wet and hot, tugging at Bucky’s hair to move his head, teeth and tongue and lips, heat and suction on his skin, just over the pulse in his throat. Tony’s hands seemed to be everywhere at once, slipping up under Bucky’s shirt, cupping the side of his face, scratching across his scalp.

“Better,” Bucky said, tilting his head back, groaning as Tony nipped at him. “C’n I… carry you into the bedroom, now?”

“God, please,” Tony agreed, husky with his own desire.

Bucky helped himself to a double handful of Tony’s ass, then lifted him up, one hand against his lower back to support him, and damn if that hot vee between Tony’s legs wasn’t tempting him. Hell with it, Bucky thought, bouncing Tony lightly as Tony’s legs went around Bucky’s hips to stabilize them. Bucky ground up against him, crude and unremorseful as a Jersey Shore boy at a dance club.  

Tony groaned. “You are a cheating cheater,” he accused, though he didn’t sound too put out by it. “Don’t make me get out the cuffs.”

Almost, Bucky dropped him, the spear of wanting so deep in his chest that it ached. “Oh, absolutely, I will,” he said, letting Tony slide down, slow, dragging his lean body down Bucky’s chest and hips until Tony’s feet were back on the floor, next to their bed. “You’re gonna have to. I can’t… can’t keep my hands off you, can’t. I won’t. Once I get you naked, I will absolutely -- I won’t ask, because all I need is you, and I will… I will eat you up, take your cock all the way down my throat, and I will swallow you until you’re screaming.” He pulled back a little, looked down at Tony. “But I won’t _ask_. So I’m gonna now. I need you to lock me down.”

Tony closed his eyes. “Oh, yeah, this was the _best_ idea,” he said. “Christ, you are something.” He took a couple of deep breaths, visibly steadying himself, then dragged the restraint rig out from under the bed. He eyed the frame and its configurations, then waved at it with a showman’s flourish. “Hop on and tell me how you want it,” he said, leering cheerfully.

Bucky tipped his head from side to side, popping his back and rolling his neck joints until they crackled. “It’s gotta be simple,” he said, knowing Tony, knowing himself, knowing how difficult this was going to be. Something he could stand for a while and so that Tony would be comfortable. He stripped out of his shirt and tossed it aside, then shed his jeans, leaving himself in a pair of dark boxer-briefs. “Mag cuffs, I think. And the spreader. So we can be on the bed.” He twisted his arms behind his back, wrist to elbow.

“Mmm, yes, excellent choices,” Tony said. He unhooked the mag-cuffs and slid them carefully around Bucky’s arms. “Careful, don’t want to pinch,” he warned, and then they sealed with a jolt and a harsh _click_.

There was always that moment, when he was locked in, where his brain threw up myriad images of why this was a stupid plan, why this was such a goddamn bad idea, and then Tony touched him, hand light on his hip. That simple touch, kind, warm, checking in, was also wired in there now. _Safe. You’re safe. I’ve got you._

“That’s it,” Tony murmured, because he’d learned to give Bucky that moment, to recognize the point where Bucky gave in to it. “You know what your safewords are. Use ‘em if you need to; I know this is something a little different for us.”

Bucky nodded; he’d be impatient with the cautious reminder if he himself didn’t do the exact same thing when it was Tony being held down.

“Okay, bar now,” Tony said.

The end of the bed dipped when Bucky sat down. “Don’t forg’t your own words,” he managed, slurring just a little as he worked on controlling his breathing. “Don’t want to… push you, either.”

Tony flashed him a sweet smile. “You bet,” he said. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” He fished the spreader out of the toybox built into the base of the frame and twirled it absently in his hand -- one of the moves Tasha had taught him with a stun baton, and wasn’t _that_ delicious. Tony caught Bucky’s eye with a grin and sank gracefully to the floor, to his knees, and Christ, Bucky could come just watching that.

Tony’s hands were warm and soothing, though, petting his calf and gently nudging Bucky’s stance wider before fastening the spreader to his ankles. If Bucky didn’t try to move his legs, it barely felt like there was anything there, because Tony was a hedonist who padded every damn thing to hell and back. “You good, sweetheart?”

“Good, yes, green,” Bucky managed, and shit, it was like every word had dried up and blow away. He swallowed hard.

Tony stood up again, so gorgeous and graceful it damn near hurt. He gently cupped Bucky’s face in his hands and leaned in for a kiss, slow and hot and sinful, moaning into Bucky’s mouth. He was breathing hard when he pulled away. Bucky leaned in for more, chasing that mouth, but Tony shook his head and stepped back. “Nope, that was your one freebie,” he said. “Now it’s time to use your words.”

Vulnerability, want, fear, that dark frisson of lust, all shivered up his spine. Damn, this was… He needed grounding, needed to stay right here, in his body. It was tempting as hell to let himself float away, the way he usually did when Tony locked him down, but, not this time. This time was different, new. Somewhere, there was power here, he just needed to _find_ it. “I want… want you to bite me, on my shoulder, here --” he jerked his chin at his right arm “-- hard as you can. Mark me, make it last.”

Tony stepped between Bucky’s knees and nuzzled at his shoulder, licked it, drew a circle with his tongue like he needed to mark his place, and then bit. _Hard_ , harder than usual, holy fuck. It felt like fire for a few seconds, and when Bucky looked, he could see the marks of Tony’s teeth, purple and red and damn close to actually bleeding.

It was hard to explain to Tony, sometimes, because Tony stocked his armor with a full regimen of pharmaceuticals specifically to mute his body’s normal response to pain -- but pain made Bucky feel _alive_. As a soldier, he had never been allowed to acknowledge pain, except to report levels of impairment. Pain had been a secret, the only one he had. It was what told him he was still human, and he’d learned to crave it. Even now, freed from Hydra’s clutches, it was a reminder, a thrill of life.

“Yes, oh, god,” Bucky moaned, staring as the skin puffed and purpled. “Oh, god…” He threw his head back, waiting for the sharp sting to start throbbing, aching and… There, right there, in the moment between when the pain stopped and the healing started, there was his life, right there on the edge. _Perfect_. He looked up, blinking slowly. “Kiss me again? Slow and light, an’ --” There went the flush again, god damn it, but he wanted, _needed._ “--want you to touch me, everywhere except where I want you to most. Tease me, until I’m _begging_ for it, and then tease more.”

“So deliciously cruel, even to yourself,” Tony said, the last half of it mumbled against Bucky’s mouth. Gentle and slow, and he backed off as soon as Bucky unthinkingly pressed into it. He traced the edges of Bucky’s lips and his tongue flickered lightly into Bucky’s mouth before he moved on, trailing more kisses along Bucky’s jaw. And _god_ , there were his hands, just the way Bucky had asked, sliding over Bucky’s shoulders and chest and back.

Down Bucky’s sides, not quite tickling but threatening to, and his hips, dextrous fingertips slipping down the vee that led to his groin. His thighs, outside and inside and a wide curve that avoided his groin and ended up back on his stomach. Lazy spirals chased up his torso and didn’t quite cross his nipples, and then Tony’s hands were back on his face, holding him for another languorous kiss.

Bucky surged into the kiss, whimpered when Tony drew back from him, mouth open and panting for breath. “Oh, Tony, I… want…” He was so close to begging already. And Tony was so beautiful, intent on his tasks and that wide, delighted grin peeking out every time he noticed Bucky watching him. Honestly, the man smiled so much sometimes it was a wonder his face didn’t ache. Tony kissed him again, light and quick and Bucky chased after that sweet mouth, almost whining when Tony teased again, dodging easily.   

“You’re already on the verge of begging, aren’t you?” Tony asked. “That’s okay, I know you’re halfway there all the time anyway, hm? Is that why it’s so hard to talk like this for me, because you’re afraid it’ll slip into begging at any second?” His fingers dragged down the vee of Bucky’s hips again, and then diverted from their path. Tony’s breath was hot against Bucky’s ear. “It’s okay, baby, beg for me.”

“Tony, please,” Bucky managed, tilting his head back. “I want you, I always want you, god, so much.” His thighs tensed and relaxed every time Tony’s fingers traced over them until he was practically shivering. “God, no, _don’t…_ ” he twisted, trying to direct Tony’s wandering hands where he wanted them and whimpered when Tony evaded him neatly.

“Mm, I don’t think you’ve begged hard enough yet,” Tony said. “You want me, but do you really _need_ me yet?” Another slow curve of touch that _almost_ hit the mark, but not quite, despite Bucky’s writhing. “I think we could stand to turn the heat up a little more.”

Bucky swallowed hard. “Tony, baby, what? No, no, please, I need… want you. God…” He clamped his mouth shut, breathing hard in and out of his nose, desperate, aching and yet -- Tony always had the most wicked ideas, and he always presented them so… temptingly. “Okay, okay, you…” He gave Tony a tentative smile that turned suddenly toothy. “Bring it.”

Tony laughed outright. “You can’t resist a challenge, can you? That’s okay; neither can I.” He dragged on finger lightly up Bucky’s throat, stopping just under his chin. “You did ask me to tease you until you were begging,” he pointed out, mock-solemn, “and then _keep going_ , and you left that _awfully_ open-ended. How long should I go before I decide that task is done, do you think, hm?” He nipped at Bucky’s shoulder, just below the first still-bruised bite, not quite as hard but setting up a resonance of pain.

That was a trap. Bucky groaned, tossed his head back to clear his hair out of his face as best he could. “Can’t resist _you_ ,” he clarified. He rolled his tongue around in his mouth for a moment, wet his lips and peered up at Tony from under his eyelashes. “Lemme suck you off, hmm? Want me to? You can tease while I’m doing that. I want to taste you, lick your skin, want to, god, I need you in my mouth, _Tony, please_.”

“You beg so nicely,” Tony purred. “Maybe I just want to hear that some more.” He traced Bucky’s lip with his finger. “If I let you fill up this pretty mouth, then you can’t tell me what else you want, can you?”

Bucky could move really fast when he was of a mind to. He ducked his chin, tagged the tip of Tony’s finger with his tongue, then sucked it into his mouth, a blur of motion. Obscene, wet noises of wanting came out of his throat as he licked and suckled on Tony’s finger, biting down lightly -- warningly -- when Tony tried to pull it back. He stroked the pad of Tony’s finger, quick, flickering licks. Finally, he let Tony recover his hand, bent forward a bit to ease the cramp of need that twisted through his gut. “Yeah, maybe,” he admitted, voice rough, “but I want to. It’s all I want right now, listen to you moan for it. C’mon, Tony, please, let me taste you.”

“Well, since you asked so _very_ nicely,” Tony said, his attempt at arrogance spoiled by the breathy delivery. He took his hands off Bucky to open his trousers and moved so damn slow, still teasing, with that little smirk. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband and then _stopped_ , pants pulled down just far enough to reveal his hipbones. “You sure this is what you want?”

Bucky made a very inarticulate noise of mixed frustration and wanting. “Oh for Christ’s sake, _yes_ ,” Bucky swore. He couldn’t help it, his arms flexed, tugging at the cuffs, biceps straining as the muscles pulled and burned before he slumped again. “Please, Tony,” he said, panting again. The slow trickle of sweat down the back of his neck was distracting, almost as much of a tease as Tony’s fingers. “I’ll be good, please, anything you want, just -- _god_ , will you please let me?”

“Oh, sweetheart, you’re just perfect,” Tony said. He bent to kiss Bucky’s forehead, pushing his pants down and kicking them off as he did. “Come on then.” He straightened and twisted his fingers into Bucky’s hair. “Have at me.”

***

_Tony_

Jesus _Christ_ but Bucky could suck dick. Especially when he was highly motivated. Tony had to take one hand out of Bucky’s hair and lean it oh-so-casually on the nearest piece of furniture to keep from falling over. “Oh my god,” he gasped, “oh my _god_ I hope you’re not planning for this to take a while because holy _shit_.” He let out a shuddery moan and tightened his grip on Bucky’s hair.

Bucky made an almost thoughtful humming sound that vibrated straight up Tony’s shaft and right into his balls. His lower lip dragged, slow, as he rocked himself, taking Tony deep and swallowing hard each time the head of Tony’s cock brushed against his throat. It was messy, sloppy and wet. Saliva dripped from the side of Bucky’s mouth and ran down his chin as he worked, twisting his neck from side to side. His tongue painted broad stripes over Tony’s dick.

Tony didn’t care about the mess, couldn’t think about anything but the slick hot electric sensation spiking through him, racing up and down his spine. God, the whole thing had worked out so much better than he’d even imagined, pushing Bucky to say everything that usually stayed locked behind gritted teeth, barely hinted at in that brilliant blush and the longing expression in those winter-sky eyes. Teasing Bucky for so long had been torture for Tony, too, but so, so worth it.

“Oh hell, Bucky, sweetheart, I’m -- _fuck_ \-- close...” Tony had to close his eyes to keep from tipping instantly over the edge at the look Bucky slanted up at him.

Bucky drew back with a slick, sinful noise. “Can’t have that, can we?” He drew in a few shivering breaths. He glanced down, then away, as if the sight of Tony, hard and dripping wet, was too much. “I… want…”

“Fffuck,” Tony gasped, and had to rest a knee on the edge of the bed, leaning against Bucky’s solid weight, until he’d backed down off the edge. Bucky was panting, too, though, so that was all right. Tony brushed a kiss against Bucky’s ear. “Tell me what you want, soldier.”

Bucky raised his chin, pupils so wide his eyes were nearly black, blazing with need. “... want…” He shuddered, took a deep breath, straining with the words, like they were an enemy he could force to submit. His cheeks flared pink, and then the blush spread all the way up to his hairline. “I want… want you t’ get a toy out of that box, an’ open yourself up for me. I want t’ watch you do it. Wanna see you, so pretty, so perfect, god, Tony, please, need you to… Jesus Christ, I _can’t…_ Tony. Please, I want you, need you so much, god I want to fuck you, want t’be in you, want you over me. Oh, god…” He twisted violently, not able to look at Tony anymore, blush so red it was painful to watch, the bruises on his shoulder dark against his skin.

For a second, Tony could only stare in awe, but his chest ached with love and his whole lower half had clenched in feverish need as soon as Bucky had started to talk. He kissed Bucky’s cheek and neck, everything he could reach. “Yes, yeah, of course, god... Just give me...” His thoughts were a storm. “Okay,” he tried again. “You... you scoot back and get comfortable, then, and I'm going to grab something pretty for your show.”

He kissed the top of Bucky’s head again, and barely remembered to make sure he wasn’t going to trip over the spreader bar on his way to the toybox.

Bucky tipped his legs up and managed to wriggle onto the bed, making one pained groan and a muttered “ow, fuck,” as he got situated. He scraped the mag cuffs against the headboard once, noisy, and then mostly sat, leaning against the headboard, legs bent ‘til the spreader was practically under his ass.

Tony waited until Bucky had gotten situated, then climbed up onto the bed with the bottle of lube in one hand and a long red dildo in the other. “Ready?” He didn’t really wait for an answer before popping the cap on the lube and coating his fingers.

Bucky mostly opened him slow and easy, all too aware of his enhanced strength and what it could do, but Tony didn’t have any such compunction. He twisted two fingers in to start, grunting a little at the initial burn, but feeling it fade quickly. He couldn’t reach far with his own fingers -- some of the Avengers might be that flexible, but Tony was on the wrong side of forty; he was lucky he could reach at all. “This what you wanted, baby?”

“Good god,” Bucky choked, “look at you, oh, my god, _Tony_.” He was shifting constantly in his position, knees opening and closing as much as they could in his limited mobility. Bucky dipped his chin a little, rubbed it against his shoulder as if he wasn’t positive that he wasn’t actually drooling. “Yeah, I… yeah, I like that, watchin’ you. Holy shit.”

Tony smirked. “If you were loose, you’d be taking over right now, wouldn’t you?” He eyed the dildo, estimating diameter, and folded a third finger into the slow pump he was working.

Bucky gritted his teeth. “If I was loose, I’d have fucked you twenty minutes ago,” he said. “Instead, I’m a fucking masochist, you’re a goddamn troll, and I may be the first recorded case of death by blue balls in history if you don’t _get a move on_.”

“I’m moving,” Tony protested indignantly, though that impatient growl of Bucky’s always sent a thrill through him, juxtaposition of threat and the absolute certainty that Bucky would do _anything_ rather than hurt him. “Just relax and enjoy the show, hot stuff.” He did push a little harder, a little faster, though.

It was still maddening that he couldn’t sink as deep as he wanted. He grabbed for the dildo with a sense of relief. It wasn’t nearly as thick as Bucky’s cock, but it was long and curved, just right for solo fun. He hissed a little at the pressure and burn -- the silicone wasn’t as yielding as his fingers -- but then Bucky let out a sound, a soft moan or maybe a whimper, and there was no way Tony was about to stop. “Tell me what you’re thinking about,” Tony urged, half-groaning himself. “You thinking about what it looks like when it’s you sinking in? How it feels when I’m clenching up around you? C’mon, baby, tell me.”

Bucky’s blush was fading as his gaze darted from spot to spot; Tony’s face, down the length of him, laser focused on his hands moving. He was rocking, instinctively, and sometimes whining at the complete lack of physical stimulation he was getting from his position, but some of the edge was bleeding out. “Thinkin’ how goddamn gorgeous you are,” he said, eyes back on Tony’s face. “How goddamn lucky I am t’ have you. Don’t… you’re _unbelievable_. God, the things you make me want to do.”

“Someday -- _nng_ \-- someday you’ll have to tell me about that,” Tony panted, because he wanted to make Bucky at least _think_ about having to put words to all his desires and fantasies. He pushed back -- _fuck_ , almost there.

Bucky was whining, voice catching on every breath, glistening with sweat. “God, Tony… Tony, please, I can’t… need you, need you baby, I… want to feel you around me, slick an’ hot, and baby, you’re so tight, squeezin’ around me. Th’ way you sound, god, you make the best noises, gonna spend th’ rest of my life makin’ you scream for me.”

A laugh bubbled out of Tony’s throat, half-hiccuped. “No arguments here. That... yeah. Okay, I’m--” He didn’t want to wait any longer. He tossed the dildo aside and grabbed the lube. “Hang on just a second longer.”

Tony tugged at Bucky’s briefs, urgent, impatient. Bucky raised his hips to help and then when the briefs were halfway down, pinning his legs together awkwardly, Bucky grunted, spread his knees apart forcibly and the stretchy material practically exploded, leaving one leg still decorated by the shredded material, but otherwise, out of the way.

“That _never_ fails to be so fucking hot,” Tony muttered. He got Bucky slicked up as quickly as he could and straddled Bucky’s hips. _Finally_. He wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so relieved to sink down on that stretch. He propped his hands on Bucky’s shoulders and let his head drop forward, not focused on anything but where they were joined.

“Oh, Christ,” Bucky muttered, eyes wide and intense. “You… god, baby, I…” He was incoherent, tossing his head from side to side, whole body trembling. His hips snapped up to meet Tony’s movements, knees drawn up as far as he could to sandwich Tony between his thighs and his chest.  

Tony cursed as he bottomed out; he always forgot how much deeper it felt when he was riding. He panted for a couple of breaths, then shifted his knees and started to move, rocking back into Bucky’s lifting hips with a groan that got steadily louder, longer, rougher with mounting need. “God, you feel so good,” he gasped.

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, eyes fluttering shut as he worked, the magcuffs knocking against the headboard with steady, rhythmic thuds. “God, it’s never… never been like this. Christ, I… I… Tony, I can’t take it anymore, _squeeze_ , now, please now, I need…”

Someday, maybe, Tony was going to stop being amazed at himself for being able to wreck Bucky so thoroughly, but today was not that day. “As you wish,” he rasped, and leaned over to capture Bucky’s mouth with his as he tightened his body, squeezing right up to the point of pain -- past it, a little even, but so, so worth it for the way Bucky jerked and shuddered under him.

Bucky devoured Tony’s mouth, groaning into it continuously, shaking apart as he came. “Oh, god,” he said, finally falling back, hips still working, slower now, but unable to stop. “Christ, that was… _terrifying_. Half scared you were gonna stop.” He gave a half-relieved laugh, then rolled his hips against Tony, settling for a slow, sensual rhythm. “God, you’re so pretty, look at you, Tony.”

“Of course I wasn’t going to stop,” Tony said, leaning back into the slower movement. “You didn’t tell me to.” He grinned cheekily.

“Brat,” Bucky accused, fondness soaking through. He slid his feet down a little, giving Tony more of an incline. “There, lean back, I got ya. I want to see you, see all of you, an’ I can’t do that bent in half like a hairpin.”

Tony obliged, groaning again as the angle of pressure changed. “You love it when I’m a brat,” he pointed out.

“There you are,” Bucky said, giving Tony a very obvious head-to-toe appraisal. “Go on, wanna watch you, touch yourself, stroke it out, baby.” He chewed his lip at the end of that, sucking the whole lower lip into his mouth, teeth denting the skin just under.

Did he even know how sexy that was? Totally unfair. Tony curled his hand around himself and gave one easy stroke. Oh, there was still a little lube on his hand, nice, that-- _Oh_ , yeah. He did it again, grip just a hair firmer, watching Bucky from under his eyelashes. It wasn’t going to take much, not after so much build-up and teasing, not with Bucky still in him, pulsing and twitching and shooting sparks of heat up Tony’s spine.

“Tony?” Bucky said, voice almost calm, just the roughest edge to it. “Hey, baby, look at me… there, okay, yeah, slow it down some. Loosen your grip.” He rolled his hips up once, liquid and easy.

“Oh, god,” Tony croaked, shuddering, but he managed to do it, because the way Bucky’s eyes were shining was something worth holding onto. “This is revenge, isn’t it?”

“You want it,” Bucky said, tone sexy and demanding. “You know you do, just like you want _my_ hand on you. You know how I do it, yeah, twist, right there at the end, you like that, god, the way you shudder, I can feel everything. You know that? Can feel your thighs shifting, the way your toes curl up when you start to lose it.” He thrust up, totally out of time with Tony’s hand, sending a jolt of heat up Tony’s back.

“Shit, oh... fuck,” Tony gasped. “Yeah. Yeah, I do, I love it when you tease, when you take over, you know I love it.You make it so good, perfect, I can’t even-- _shit_...” He stuttered and lost his rhythm for a second, then found it again. “God, I love you.”

“You wanna come, babydoll? Need to?” Bucky’s hips moved faster, moving wet and hot inside Tony’s body, sharp, staccato motions as he shifted, changing the angle again until Tony was arching backward. “God, th-that’s pretty, love it, so gorgeous. How hard you are, glorious… oh, I gotcha, Tony, come on, if you want.”

He wanted to laugh at that “if”, but his breath was coming too hard and fast, his body demanding too much attention elsewhere to let him shape his mouth into words. Bucky’s voice filling his ears, that sweet Brooklyn drawl, and Bucky’s will that moved his hand, slow and loose, maddening and perfect, with that twist that made every nerve spark. He felt a whine vibrate out of his chest, and Bucky thrust up again, harder, so good, perfect, and everything tipped over into a rush of white, like falling from twenty thousand feet and waiting for the last second for the thrusters to kick into the curve--

His body collapsed from its arch, and his throat felt rough and sore, like he’d been shouting. That was okay. He felt boneless and weak in the best possible way, and Bucky was still holding him up.

“... oh, god, Tony look at you…” Bucky’s voice was low, reverent, shaken. “You goddamn beautiful disaster…”

Words, Tony should words at some point. He dragged in a slow breath, feeling his lungs stretch and ache with it, then let it out. “Jesus.” Okay, it was a word, that was a start. He dragged his eyes open and managed to lift his head enough to look at Bucky. “That was... great.”

Bucky summoned up a little scoffing noise, still breathing hard, his legs shaking with strain under Tony’s back. “Good,” he said. “Don’t think I got it in me right now t’ start over again.”

“Gotta say, that’s kind of a relief,” Tony said. He summoned the dregs of his energy and sat up, taking his weight off Bucky’s legs. Another few long breaths and he was able to grin again. “What next?”

Every muscle in Bucky’s body tightened up until he was half-curled up. “Christ,” he swore, then collapsed again. “Cut me loose, please, _god_ , ‘fore I dislocate my fuckin’ shoulder?”

“Yeah, that seems like a good idea.” Tony leaned forward into Bucky’s chest to reach around for the maglocks. It took a moment of fumbling for the release, since he couldn’t see, but then he found it and the locks disengaged with a soft pop and hiss. “There you go.” He wormed the hardware out from behind Bucky’s back and pushed it to the floor.

“ _God_ ,” Bucky said, rolling his shoulder and moaning with almost as much sexual sounds as he had a few moments before as the joint popped loudly. He managed a shaky smile, then said “Oh, god,” again in a totally different tone of voice. He fell back against the mattress, grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it. “God, _Tony…_ ”

“What is it, honey?” Tony was pretty sure he already knew the answer. He curled down to kiss Bucky’s throat where the pillow didn’t cover. “What’s the matter?”

“Oh, my god,” Bucky said again, “I cannot _believe_ I did that.”

“I can,” Tony said happily. He wriggled a bit, except -- ew, cooling come all over their torsos now. Yuck. He leaned over and groped in the nightstand drawer for a pack of wipes. “That was _super hot_ , babe.”

Bucky took the pillow away for a moment to glare at Tony, half-kidding. “You are shameless,” he said. He buried his face again, metal fingers clenching so tight around the pillow that the seam split with a loud rip.

“This is not news, babycakes,” Tony said, chuckling as he cleaned them both up. “I had my shame surgically removed when I was still in my teens.” He tossed the wipes into the trash. “Relax, sweetheart. You don’t have to be embarrassed when it’s just me, do you?” He eyed the feathers leaking out of the pillow with a sigh, then twisted around to unfasten the spreader from Bucky’s ankles. “Really, it’s fine.”

Bucky quivered all over. “How do you do it?” He pulled the pillow away again and resolutely thrust it under his head, folding his arms over his chest like he would keep himself still from sheer stubbornness. “‘M gonna get half-hard just listenin’ to you talk for the next _week_. At least.”

“Trust me, that is not a boat you will be in by yourself,” Tony said, smirking. “I wasn’t sure you actually had it in you.” He leaned in for a kiss, quick and gentle. “Mostly it’s just practice, I’m afraid.” He leered playfully. “Lots and lots of practice.”

“Ug,” Bucky scrubbed at his face. “I take it back. I ain’t _never_ talkin’ to you again.” He groaned, then rolled over on his side to look at Tony.

Tony brushed the hair from Bucky’s face. “Yeah, you are,” he said. “You liked it.”

Bucky pounced, twining his fingers with Tony’s and driving their hands into the mattress. He kissed Tony, hard, deep, wet, pressing his weight down onto Tony. “Liked it?” He was still blushing, furious and red, but his eyes were glowing, tender, vulnerable. “Oh, my bloody Christ, I _loved_ it.”

 


End file.
